


Chewing the Cud

by Sistermine



Series: Farming Today [2]
Category: Eagle - Fandom
Genre: Happy Gay Farmers, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-28
Updated: 2012-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-31 21:24:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sistermine/pseuds/Sistermine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rimming, mainly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chewing the Cud

**Author's Note:**

> More Modern Happy Gay Farmers AU
> 
> Originally posted to [the_eagle_kinkmeme](http://the-eagle-kink.livejournal.com/2132.html?thread=2050900#t2050900) on LJ as a result of this prompt from nebulla: _This fandom needs more of it. LOTS more. Canon, AU, doesn't matter who's doing the rimming or receiving it. Just. More. In filthy delicious detail._ _I need this so badly I will not anon for it._  
>     
> Warnings: Un-beta-ed early fanfic. Rimming, domestic drama, inconsistent world-building, atrocious title.  
> Disclaimer: Sorry Sutcliff, sorry characters, no relationship to anyone living, no profit made or harm intended, etc etc.  
> PS I think they like it in the 21st century.

  
  
“Marcus, get your arse down here.”  
  
Esca was yelling at him. Marcus stared at the crack shaped like a horse's back for a moment longer, and then heaved himself sideways out of bed, grabbing his dressing gown and thumping down the stairs. His leg was always achy in the mornings, and after last night's acrobatics it was a wonder he could walk at all.  
  
Esca waved some paper at him, frowning. “We're being charged for an overdraft by that outrageous outfit of wankers that calls itself the Royal Bank of Scotland.”  
  
“You got me out of bed for that?”, Marcus sank onto one of the dining chairs, whilst Esca rustled the papers again. He would be incredulous if he was, actually, awake yet.  
  
“I just can't believe it. It was their mistake in the first place, and now they have the temerity to be charging us thirty quid a time for a transaction!” Esca was on a roll, and Marcus looked at him wearily, then held his hand out for the statements. There was only one thing to do when Esca was in this mood, and that was go along with him, until the ire burnt out. Unless you had the extreme fortune to be able to go and hide somewhere for a week or so. Far better to just appear to be listening, agree with him, agree to back him up, and then deal with the real issues later when the dust settled. Bonus if you could work out the real issues whilst Esca was ranting. And to be fair, he had a good case this time.  
  
Marcus stared at the figures, willing them to line up in his field of view. He wasn't hungover, but he hadn't had enough sleep, and he'd been wound really tight last night after he'd come home. “You're right”, he looked up at Esca with his best sincere face on, “They're shafting us and we mustn't let them get away with it.”  
  
Esca looked a bit surprised, and walked around the table, obviously needing some outlet for his energy in place of the argument he'd been planning.  
  
Marcus held his arms open wide, putting the papers on the table next to him. “Come here.” Esca came over, sometimes still a bit hesitant even now about physical contact and affection in daylight, rather than in their bed. His eyebrow was raised in question, and Marcus grabbed his arm and tugged him closer. “Happy anniversary of the farm.” Esca snorted but smiled, as he continued, “I'll help you sort out the bank tomorrow, but today, I think I have a few promises to keep.”  
  
“Aye, army boy”, Esca was cooling off now, relaxing against him. ”I distinctly remember you wanted to be mastered.” His cocky grin was back, as he looked down at Marcus. “You're good at taking orders.”  
  
“That's not how I remember it.” Marcus laughed, “Though I do remember you ordering “Fuck me. Fuck me,” quite demandingly at one point, and I did choose to comply with that order”.  
  
He was pulling Esca onto his lap as he spoke, and pulling his shirt out of his jeans. “Why did you get dressed?” he complained when he couldn't get it free. “Why did you even get up?” He finally got his hands on Esca's skin under the shirt, and ran them up his back to knead his shoulders. Esca uncharacteristically looked at the floor, and said “I couldn't sleep this morning – woke up at the usual time.” He flicked his eyes up at Marcus.  
  
“Milking time? Have you been up since then?” Marcus frowned, concerned.  
  
“Yeh, it's no biggy”. Gods, Esca was going to drive him mad if he carried on pushing himself like this.  
  
Marcus knew better than to challenge this one outright, but he had another tactic. “Luckily, my plan for the day's celebrations includes an interlude for an afternoon power nap.” He grinned at Esca, and pulled him in for a kiss. “So long as you're sufficiently recovered.”  
  
“Don't worry, you won't be fucking me again for a while”, Esca's arm went round his neck. “Not sure I can even go to the toilet anymore”. Esca knew Marcus had a low tolerance and was squeamish about some things, and quite often liked to tease him, but there was something about the way he said it this time that made Marcus look at him carefully.  
  
“Are you OK?”  
  
“Yeah, I'm fine, just a little sore, but nothing a bit of quid pro quo won't repair”. Esca leered at him.  
  
“Show me”. Marcus wasn't joking.  
  
“Don't be daft. I'm fine, and it's not like I'm going to show you my arse in the kitchen, is it?”  
  
“OK. Upstairs then.” Marcus actually picked him up and stood them both up.  
  
“No. It doesn't warrant all this palaver, Marcus.”  
  
“Then you won't mind me having a quick look here then, will you?” He used his best combat emergency paramedic voice. Never failed.  
  
“Oh for goodness' sake”, Esca was going for the bravado option now; he undid his belt and his jeans, pushing them and his briefs down in one quick movement. He hesitated a moment as if he realised how vulnerable he was and that he didn't have a plan for what next, and then whirled around to stand next to the table leaning over slightly.  
  
Marcus came over and pressed him forwards a little, getting into a better position so that he wasn't in the way of the morning light coming in through the muslin curtains across the big window. He parted Esca's buttocks gently, and looked carefully at the red, swollen flesh around his puckered hole. “More of a rose than a rosebud this morning." He gently touched it with a finger. "I think you've got a small fissure. We've got some ointment that should be good for this. Otherwise you just need to keep it clean – like you obviously have done.” He kept looking for a moment, gently prodding, before he realised that Esca had gone quiet and still – somehow more quiet and still than expected. He realised with a jolt that Esca was hard and panting. Lightening went through his own cock, and what had been a neutral moment became suddenly charged with tension. “Gods Esca,” he said, "even your swollen arse is beautiful”. He bent forwards, holding Esca in place with his palms spreading his cheeks, and softly, really gently, touched his tongue to the centre of Esca's swollen hole.  
  
Esca jerked forwards like he'd been bitten, and made a low noise, then braced his arms on the table, easing his rear backwards again. Marcus contemplated going to his knees, but after last night he wasn't sure he even could. He improvised and pulled out a chair with one hand, keeping Esca calm with the other by stroking over one large muscle. He sat on the chair and leant forward again – perfect height – and gently, gently poked into Esca's actual hole with his pointed tongue. Esca moaned throatily, and lay his upper body down on the table, lying over the remains of the post and newspapers, head to one side.  
  
Marcus felt his saliva running and his cock pulsing. There was something so vulnerable about Esca letting him see this, letting him do this, and he worried slightly for both their sakes. He remembered all the talking they'd done - eventually - and how they'd agreed that anything they both enjoyed was absolutely fine, and the rest of the world could go to hell.  
  
He smiled and looked again at the pinkness in front of him, then flattened his tongue and pressed it against the whole mass. Esca was hot against his tongue, and he just enjoyed it for a moment, then started to moved his tongue minutely and gently, aware of how the roughness would feel on the tender skin beneath.  
  
He could swear Esca was whimpering. He opened his lips over his tongue and gently sucked over the whole area that he could cover with his mouth, moving his tongue away for a moment and then pushing it at the centre of the swelling more firmly than before. Esca cried out, and Marcus reached a hand round and felt for Esca's cock. It was hot and stiff in his hand, and wet at the top as he rolled his thumb back and forth over the crown. An image of Esca frantically jacking himself last night whilst Marcus fucked into him came into his head, and he stripped Esca the same way, quick but loose, whilst he continued to move his tongue around the swollen flesh. If he sucked hard enough, would he taste himself? He definitely had notes of olive oil, despite Esca's cleaning up.  
  
After a while, he couldn't resist the impulse to point his tongue and push into Esca, having to hold on with his other hand as Esca jerked again, and he heard him keening. Esca jolted, forwards then back, and he felt the cock in his hand buck; more warm wetness was under his thumb as he felt Esca's arse spasm around his tongue, pulsing three times firmly before Esca pulled away, almost sobbing. Esca was saying something, mostly “Gods” and “Marcus” but then he was saying something else and straightening up, shouting loudly “Just a minute, I'm coming”. That couldn't be right?  
  
Marcus felt his brain try to unscramble the code, but he couldn't do it until Esca pulled his head back – it seemed to be leaning on the table – and looked him in the eyes, amusement showing. How was he so together after that orgasm?  
  
“Marcus, pull yourself together, and pull your gown together, and keep that”, he looked pointedly down at Marcus's purple cock proudly sticking up between the folds of his dressing gown, “for later. Cotty's at the door, and she's got a key, remember?”.  
  
Esca seemed to be dressed again, if a little rumpled, as he loped across the kitchen to the luckily window-less door. He turned to Marcus and said “Ready?” impatiently as Marcus struggled to make his brain and his body work together.  
  
“I'll just … go ...” Marcus said standing.  
  
“Quick then” said Esca, “but don't you dare touch yourself until I get there.” He opened the door as Marcus fled out of the room.


End file.
